Boy In My Bed
by RubberSoulRevolver
Summary: Rachel is spending part of the summer with Shelby, what happens when she gets a surprise by finding Jesse asleep in her bed? Snark, attraction, sex and singing ensue. AU St. Berry. Will become M in later chapters.
1. Introductions

**So this is a new story... totally AU where Rachel knows Shelby and even calls her 'Mom'. Rachel gets a surprise when she gets to her mom's house. I hope to update when I can but I am also working on Oh Darling! and a Quinn/Jesse friendship story (that will end in St. Berry and Fuinn). So review to leave your thoughts. Based on the title this will turn to a M story (quickly i hope)**

**

* * *

**

Rachel climbs the stairs to her bedroom in her mother's house.

She's spending the month of July living with her mom Shelby Corcoran while her dads are on a work trip in Seattle. Rachel had the option of going with them or even staying home by herself; but when Shelby offered to have her stay with her in Akron Rachel couldn't refuse. She loves spending time with her mom and her adopted baby sister Beth. This will be the first time she gets to spend more than just a weekend with them.

Rachel pulls her two bags behind her and looks out the window at the top of the stairs to see Shelby and Beth in the yard. She turns towards her room so she can drop off the suitcases. She opens her door and she freezes at the sight that greets her. In her bed a shirtless boy is fast asleep.

All Rachel can she is a mess of brown curls and a toned and tanned back. Rachel drops her bags and turns, running from the room yelling for Shelby.

"MOM!" Rachel calls as she reaches the back door and is greeted by Shelby who came running when she heard Rachel yell.

"Rachel?" Shelby asks surprised, she wasn't expecting Rachel until dinner.

"Mom what the heck is a shirtless guy doing in my bed? Who is he?" Shelby looks away and Rachel's face pales, "Please don't say that he's your new boyfriend."

Shelby's head snaps back to Rachel and lets out a laugh. "No, no he's not my boyfriend. He's a former student."

"So what is he…" Rachel starts but the clearing of a throat stops her line of questioning and Rachel turns towards the sound.

"What the hell was that shrill sound?" The boy asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walks out from the shadow of the house.

He's still shirtless and the sight of his well defined chest and arms causes Rachel to blush and Shelby to shoot the boy a dirty look. She looks into his face and her jaw drops.

"Rachel I want you to meet…"

"Jesse St. James." Rachel finishes for Shelby.

Rachel knows who this boy is; he was the former star of Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel always had crush on him – well more like a celeb-crush. She nearly had the chance to meet him the previous year when New Directions performed against Vocal Adrenaline regionals, but she chickened out when she saw him in the hallway. It was there that she ran into Shelby.

"I see you know who I am. Rachel Berry." Jesse says and Rachel is stunned that he knows who she is. "Yes I know who you are. I've seen you perform; you're not that bad. Maybe a little polish and a better male lead and you will be poised to be the next big sensation out of Ohio. But I doubt that second thing will happen so…"

Rachel's face displays anger and Jesse brushes past her to pick up Beth from the ground. The tiny girl giggles at being picked up. Rachel glares daggers at the boy who just insulted her and Finn. Shelby sees the look and comes over and places her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Mom what was he doing in my room?"

"Well I was expecting you a little later and Jesse would have been awake. It also would have given me more time to tell you that Jesse is going to be staying here as well for part of the summer."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story Rachel and not mine to tell, but I've always given Jesse a place to stay and this time is no different. He won't be staying in your room; well what was once his room, I'll set up the other guest room for him." Shelby says, "Oh and Rachel I know that he isn't the easiest to get along with, but play nice. I'm going to tell him the same."

Rachel is about to protest and say that she always plays nice, but Shelby walks away before she can and Rachel knows that it would be a lie. She watches as Beth laughs at Jesse and she can't help but feel a little jealous that her sister likes Jesse better – though she knows that's not entirely true. After a few moments of silent anger Rachel goes to join Shelby on one of the lawn chairs.

* * *

Jesse is washing the dishes after dinner as Rachel enters the kitchen to fill up a glass of water. Jesse watches her out of the corner of her eye. He admits that she is sexy – in an unconventional way and after being out in Los Angeles for a year it is a nice change to see someone real.

"What?" Rachel demands.

Jesse doesn't answer; he can't believe that he has been caught out.

"You've been looking at me since I walked in here, I would like to know why."

"No reason, just thinking about how much you do look like your mother." Jesse tells Rachel, he doesn't think going right out and telling her that she is sexy is the best way to start.

"Ok," Rachel says warily and turns to go back to the living room. "We're watching The Big Bang Theory if you want to join."

Jesse just nods his head and Rachel leaves the kitchen. Jesse watches her go and he thinks that he would like to watch TV with her sitting snuggled next to him. He shakes his head at the thought. He can't get involved with anyone, not after what happened with Julia and not when he needs to focus his attention on being a star.

* * *

Rachel is coming out of the washroom after brushing her teeth when she bumps into a shirtless Jesse. He catches her just before she falls back. Once again Rachel's cheeks turn a shade of pink and Jesse can't help but smirk at the girl.

"You need to watch where you're going." Jesse says.

"Yes well you should make your presence known when skulking around in the dark." Rachel counters.

"Fair point. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for bed." Jesse says pushing his way past Rachel into the bathroom. "By the way you should take full advantage of my presence this summer, it should help out with turning that glee club of yours into a winning group."

Jesse gives her another smile and closes the door to the bathroom. Rachel is left standing in the hallway, her mouth open in shock. She can't believe that he had the audacity to tell her what she should do and what New Directions needs to be a wining team. Rachel goes into her room and flops down onto her bed, she knows that this is going to be a long summer.


	2. A First Connection

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. I know that the next chapter is going to take a smutty turn, I hope you don't think that I'm changing Rachel and Jesse too much with that one. I just had an idea of how this was going to go and I'm sticking with it.  
Thanks again :)

* * *

**

It had been a week and a half since Rachel first met Jesse and already she wanted to pull her hair out. Jesse had proven himself to be arrogant and never admitting that he is wrong, he would tease her on song choices, movie favourites. He would constantly talk about his future, how he would be a star. He also would spend hours working out a new arrangement for a song, singing at all the times that Rachel wanted to practice. Rachel would never admit it, but she was so annoyed because she was exactly the same. The one thing that she found to be the most inconvenient was just how attracted to Jesse she was becoming.

Rachel knew that he was sexy, but it wasn't until she saw him up close and shirtless everyday that she found herself having to turn her face to hide her blush at the sight of him – but she knew that would be too dramatic. She also knew that she was very much attracted to his talent, he was the most intriguing performer, the way he captured a song and made it seem like the words were being written just for him. She couldn't help but stop and watch or listen to him when he started singing or playing around on Shelby's piano.

Jesse knew what he was doing to Rachel and he couldn't help but enjoy every minute of it. He enjoyed the faces she would make when she was frustrated at him, how her brows would pinch in adorable way. He liked how she would shyly turn away when he walked around shirtless – it was a nice change from the girls who threw themselves at him back in California. He of course couldn't help liking the way she would listen to him when he sang, he would see how she was both enthralled, but also how she would look as if she was listening critically for a mistake or way to improve her own techniques. What Jesse liked the most was when she would sing.

He would listen to her strong, cool voice from another room and marvel at the power. Or he would watch her from the shadow of another room. He couldn't stop the thoughts of how beautiful she looked when she lost herself in a song. He also couldn't stop his body's reaction, as he would watch her sway her hips along to the beat. Jesse knew that he was fucked when he started thinking like this – he couldn't think of his mentor/surrogate mother's daughter like that. So to counter that he would pull out snarky comments that made Rachel retaliate.

It's one of the moments where Jesse catches Rachel listening to him that creates a shift in their dynamic.

Jesse has Beth in her chair and is slowly rocking her with his foot as he sings 'Hushabye Mountain' to her. Rachel is walking past the living room when she catches the sight. The whole image causes her to stop. Jesse seems content in his role as uncle and the way he is with Beth seems natural and once again Rachel is enthralled by his voice. She can't help but wonder what hers would sound like along side his. Steeling her resolve she walks into the living room and joins Jesse in song.

Jesse turns his head when he hears the other voice join the song. He offers Rachel a timid smile before returning his attention to Beth who has fallen asleep. The pair finishes song and Jesse sets up the baby monitor before tugging Rachel out of the room.

"You're good Berry and I'm surprised that Beth actually slept, I've never seen her go down to anyone's voice but mine." Jesse says.

"Well you're not the only one with talent and I have been around a lot more than you have, so clearly she knows my voice."

"I guess. So have you picked up anything?"

"What?" Rachel asks, not understanding Jesse's question.

"From my singing. I mean I have given you quite a lot to go on and maybe you can use it to infuse that choir of yours with some champion talent and not just heart." Jesse says pulling a water bottle from the fridge, pointedly ignoring the look of hate on Rachel's face.

"I can assure you that we have talent and we don't need lessons from arrogant assholes to win." Rachel says before storming off back to the living room.

Rachel sits herself in front of the TV, arms crossed and she's silently fuming. Jesse walks in moments later and sits down next to her.

"Go away. I don't want to talk with you."

"Sorry." Jesse says and Rachel's head snaps to the older boy. "Your choir has talent, it's just my natural way of being. I like to make snarky comments. But you can't deny that there is some room for improvement in your group."

Rachel deflates, Jesse is right. She knows that there are certain members that could benefit from tips or even full out lessons from the former National champion.

"You're right, but I don't think I want to be taking lesson from you."

"How about I make you a deal. I'll help you with techniques for next year and I promise to cut down on the scathing remarks. They won't go completely but there will be fewer."

"Fine."

"Fine." Jesse says before standing and offering his hand to Rachel. "Come on I'll teach you a few of the old VA arrangements that should work well for your club."

Rachel takes Jesse's hand and follows him to Shelby's music room.

* * *

"Although I love the music that has been filling the house the past few days I think it's time you two pack it in for today." Shelby says.

She had been silently watching her daughter and former student sing a flawless duet and then proceed to pick it apart, critiquing each other, rearranging the arrangement and then singing it again, even more perfectly. Shelby smiles knowing that she can take some credit in their musical behaviour.

"Ok mom." Rachel responds and Shelby turns to leave. "Oh mom is it ok if some friends come over tomorrow? Apparently Kurt has some news he wants to tell me and asked if he, Mercedes and Quinn could come over."

"Sounds fine. Besides it's been a while since Quinn was around, just make sure no one drowns in the pool."

"Thanks mom!" Rachel says and Shelby once again leaves the two teens.

"So your friends are coming over?" Jesse asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well only a few." Rachel responds.

"It will be interesting to meet them, maybe they can give me a little more dirt on you Berry."

"You're going to be there?"

"For a bit, then I might meet up with a few friends to plan a party."

"Party?" Rachel's head snaps up.

"Don't worry Rachel if I plan something I'll make sure to get loot bags for you and your kiddie friends." Jesse says before sliding off the piano bench and away from Rachel's hand.

"You are such an ass, but thank you for letting us come."

"You're welcome. Now I think it's time for me to kick your ass at Scrabble."

* * *

Jesse was the first one at the door when he heard the bell ring. He pulled it open to reveal a beautiful blonde, a fashionable black girl and a feminine looking guy, who he assumed were Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt respectively.

"Wow." The boy says as a whisper, but Jesse hears it and lets out a chuckle.

"You must be Rachel's friends, come in she's just on her way down."

"Thanks." The black girl says, before stepping into the house, the other two follow behind her.

"And you are?" The blonde asks as they make their way to the kitchen.

"He's Jesse St. James Q. The lead of Vocal Adrenaline, took them to nationals four times." The boy says.

"You a fan too? Because what you just said was almost identical to what Rachel said when she first met me."

"I am. I'm Kurt by the way, this is Quinn and that is Mercedes. Although I'm sure Rachel gave you a run down on us already." Kurt says.

"She did, a very thorough one at that." Jesse says and then is interest piques to know if she has told her friends about him. "So what has she told you about me?"

The other three teens look at each other and Jesse notes their silent conversation with interest.

"She said you were an arrogant asshole, talented, but arrogant." Kurt admits.

"Interesting." Jesse remarks before turning to the fridge, leaving the three others confused at his lack of retaliation.

At that moment Rachel makes her appearance and the three teens forget that Jesse is standing there. He sees Rachel's face as she takes note that her friends have been left alone with Jesse, but she quickly masks it with a smile. Jesse chuckles to himself at the action.

The three quickly start talking over each other and Jesse heads out to the backyard to escape that chatter. He pulls off his shirt and decides to jump in the pool before the other four decide to take it over with loungers and gossip.

He's completing his tenth lap when he hears laughing and then a loud whistle. He pulls himself to the side of the pool and gives the four younger teens a winning smile, complete with a dimple. He looks at all and see that all are standing in their swimsuits watching him, Rachel has her arms folded across her chest, glaring.

Rachel watches as Jesse slowly rakes his eyes over Quinn and Mercedes bathing suit clad bodies and she stifles her sound of jealousy. She ignores the questioning look Kurt gives her and makes her way closer to the edge of the pool. Jesse from his spot watches Rachel walk, her petite, tan body perfect in a navy bikini, he feels himself harden in his trunks at the sight.

"Girl why didn't you say how fine this white boy was over the phone." Mercedes says stepping closer to Rachel, "Seriously, you need to throw in those details, not just his behaviour."

She finishes by shoving Rachel who loses her balance and tumbles into the pool. She comes up sputtering and the group is laughing at her. She splashes Jesse with a face full of water before taking off for the other end of the pool. Jesse is about to go after her when Shelby emerges from the house.

"Jess dry off and answer your phone, it's been ringing non-stop." Shelby says before taking Beth over to see Quinn.

Jesse gets out of the pool and feels four sets of eyes watch him. He tells the four teens that they are all invited to the party on Friday. He gives Rachel a wave before disappearing into the house.


	3. Dance to Rhythm

Rachel huffs past Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes who are paused at the door. She yanks open the screen and steps into the loud house. Seeing this the other three teens quickly follow in behind her. Immediately the heat of the house is what hits Rachel, that and the number of bodies crammed into the space. Rachel feels the sweat bead on her back and she shifts her shoulders. She turns back and grabs Quinn's hand pulling her three friends behind her towards the kitchen.

Stepping into the well-lit room Rachel's eyes zone in on stack of red cups and she quickly grabs them, handing one to each of her friends.

"Rachel what are we going to drink?" Kurt asks.

"Don't worry Kurt I've got you covered." Jesse says appearing behind Rachel, holding a bottle of rum and 7Up. "Come on I'll get you all set up."

The four teens smirk at each other before following after Jesse out to the patio. They find a table and Jesse lines up the cups before filling each with some rum and then topping it up with 7Up. They all raise their glasses before swallowing a good amount. Jesse watched their faces with amusement noting the mixed reactions the alcohol got. Quinn was fine with it, Kurt and Mercedes a little iffy and Rachel just downed the whole cup and held it out for more. Jesse smirks and refills the cup.

"Planning on partying hard tonight Berry?" Jesse asks as he watches her raise the cup to her lips.

"Shut up Jesse." Rachel says.

"Ok, but if any of you want more just come find me or if anyone is drunk enough they will most likely be willing to share." Jesse says before wandering back into the house and leaving the high school seniors on the patio.

Kurt looked in his cup and decided that the mix wasn't for him, plus he knew that he would be driving Quinn and Mercedes home so he poured a little in the cup of each girl.

"Drink up ladies and enjoy the night!" Kurt says and the girls all raise their glasses against each other.

The four teens then head inside to join the massive group of people enjoying the music, the food and the drinks. Immediately Quinn and Mercedes are swept into conversation with a few cute college juniors. Kurt and Rachel give them thumbs up before linking arms and walking off to another part of the house.

"So Rachel I want the truth about what's going on between you and Jesse." Kurt asks, using their time alone to get some information from his friend.

"Nothing is going on between us Kurt. We just are spending the summer in the same house."

"Come on Rachel. You told us he's always shirtless, always antagonistic and he invited us here tonight. There is something going on."

"There really isn't. The reason he invited us is because he didn't want to be rude and exclude me while he was making party plans and yes he wanders around the house shirtless there is nothing there." Rachel says, keeping a straight face as she lies about the last part.

She knows that she has steadily become more attracted to Jesse as he has been singing with her, talking with her and just generally being nice towards her. It didn't hurt either that he still constantly walked around the house shirtless.

Rachel and Kurt explore more of the house. They watch a game of beer pong, but decline when the winners challenge them to a match. They make their way back to the living room that has now become a dance floor of sorts. The two high school seniors look through the crowd for their two other friends and spot them on the other side of the room.

"Look there's Cedes and Q, let's go." Rachel says into Kurt's ear.

"I'll join you in a minute. Blaine just called I'm going outside to talk to him." Kurt responds nodding with his head to the patio.

"Ok. Text me if you can't find us when you get back in." Rachel says and watches as Kurt heads back out the way they had just come in.

Rachel is pushing her way through the crowd when she feels two hands grasp her hips tightly. She let's out a small yelp and turns in her captor's arms. She glares as she realizes the hands belong to Jesse.

"Come dance Miss Berry." Jesse whispers in her ear.

He smirks as he pulls his head up and uses his hands to guide Rachel's hips to the beat of the music. He had been watching her all night, her short skirt and tight tank top doing nothing but fuel his imagination. He's a little buzzed from the alcohol, but he is still coherent enough to know exactly what he's doing.

Rachel finds her hips swaying to the rhythm that Jesse is creating with his hands. The warm weight of them on her hips is sending shivers down her spine. Soon she takes control of their motion and allows Jesse to draw her in closer.

Rachel keeps her hands by her sides, as she is pulled closer to Jesse, though they itch to trace across his shoulders. Jesse shifts his right hand to the small of her back and uses that to guide her so that she is pressed up against his chest, while he shift his right leg in between hers.

The friction of the action causes heat to pool in Rachel's belly and her cheeks to flame red. Immediately she spins, but doesn't step away from Jesse. Instead she keeps her hips swaying to the music and she presses back against the college sophomore. Rachel can't believe that she is being so bold. She knows that it has a little to do with the drinking and a lot to do with the warmth and firmness of Jesse's body behind her.

As the song changes to the next Rachel's arms rise above her head and she let's loose to the music. Jesse holds her against him as he matches her movements, his hands coming to rest at the front of her hips. Jesse brings his head down to sing the lyrics in Rachel's ear and he feels her shiver at his breath against her neck. Jesse can smell the vanilla perfume that Rachel wears and he wants a taste of her skin. He lowers his lips to her neck and places an open mouthed kiss, his tongue coming out to touch her skin. He tastes salt and her moisturizer, but it isn't a bad combination.

Rachel lets out a gasp at the contact of his lips in her neck. She bites her lips at the sensation and pushes her ass back against Jesse. She tilts her head as he drops more kisses along her skin. Jesse keeps her hips pressed against his and Rachel can feel through his jeans what dancing with her has done to him. Jesse isn't embarrassed that he has a hard on, in fact he groans as Rachel shifts her hip back against him. Rachel smirks at her actions, even though Jesse can't see it. She is turned on by her affect over the boy, but she wants to feel the friction too. They continue to move to the rhythm of music the songs blending and Rachel loses track of time. Jesse's lips trail along her neck, his hands running along the top of her skirt inches above where she wants them. Her own hands either resting above his or thrown above her head.

Once again Rachel turns in Jesse's arms and situates herself over his leg again. Writhing to the beat of the music against his leg. Jesse puts his hands on her ass and pulls her up against his chest and Rachel bites her lip at the pressure he is creating. Without thinking Jesse lowers his lips to hers and catches her in a bruising kiss. His lips are insistent and Rachel immediately opens her to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, teeth nip at lips and hands fist through hair before they pull back to gain some oxygen.

Rachel stares into Jesse's blue eyes, the pupils are dilated, she knows hers must be as well, but there is no teasing in the look, just lust and want. Rachel licks her lips tasting alcohol and Jesse and she realizes that she does want him and that scares her. Not because she isn't a virgin (she lost her virginity to Finn, but that wasn't anything special) or prude, but because she hasn't felt this burning desire for any guy before. Jesse watches Rachel lick her lips and all he wants is to slip his tongue in between them again. The thought of kissing Rachel isn't something new; it's been playing on his mind since he heard her sing and now that he has a taste, he doesn't want to stop.

"Come with me?" Jesse phrases it as a question, giving Rachel the chance to back out.

In response she links her fingers with his and nods. Jesse pulls them from the living room dance floor and leads Rachel upstairs. They reach the top and once they are in the shadows of the deserted hallway Jesse pushes Rachel up against the wall and his lips reclaim hers. Rachel's hands fist Jesse's shirt and pull him harder against her, she needs to feel his weight and warmth pressed against her. Jesse right hand sinks into her dark hair, his left on her hip holding her against the wall.

Soon his lips trail down to her throat. Rachel hums at the sensation they cause on her skin and she thrusts forward with her hips as she feels the familiar heat pool between her thighs. Jesse groans against her skin at the move, he knows what she wants – he wants it too and the pressure of her body against his isn't helping the situation. He brings his hand out of her hair and trails it down her side, skimming the side of her breast, before going to settle on her ass. He brings his left hand down the front of her body, settling it just above where she wants it. Once again Rachel thrusts forward, trying to force Jesse's hand to move, instead he pulls it up and she lets out a frustrated groan, that he quickly swallows with another kiss.

Pulling away from her lips Jesse brings his mouth to her ear, "Patience Berry." His voice teasing her.

"Fuck you St. James." Rachel retorts, her tone more biting than usual.

He is about to respond when the sound of _Defying Gravity_ breaks the moment. Rachel knows it's Kurt, most likely trying to find her and get her to leave with him. Rachel doesn't want to, but she also doesn't want to explain the shift in whatever she was just doing with Jesse.

"Jesse I have to go." Rachel whispers.

"I know." He replies and before Rachel can say anything about what just happened Jesse pulls her in for one last kiss.

"We'll finish this later." He says as he pulls away and goes into the washroom, leaving a confused Rachel to figure out that statement as she walks back to her friends.

Jesse looks at himself in the mirror as he takes himself in his hand. He needs to release the tension that Rachel grinding up against his body caused. He would have liked nothing more than to take her into one of the empty rooms and please her until the only coherent thought in her mind was his name. The thing is he didn't want it to be a drunken mishap of sloppy kisses and a quick fuck before fixing clothes and rushing back to the party. Jesse St. James knows he's going to fuck Rachel Berry before the summer is over, he's just going to do it properly, make it last, bring her to the heights of pleasure and of course make her scream his name. The thing that shocks Jesse is that it has become something for her as well and not just a conquest for him and something about that makes him feel better about the thoughts he has been having. So with the images of Rachel writhing and moaning his name Jesse cums in his hand. He cleans himself up, smirks at his reflection in the mirror and leaves the washroom to rejoin the party.


	4. Meet His Hand

**Sorry there have been long gaps in updates! It's hard to write with school, work and killer writers block that just sort of shuts all St. Berry off in your brain! I hope you all enjoy this more smutty chapter! I'm not happy with the end, but whatever I needed to get it out there!  
Enjoy and remember I love reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel makes her way to the washroom, scanning the hallway to make sure no one else is around. She needs to get into the shower. After getting home last night Rachel had immediately changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her bed. She was still slightly tipsy but what was really intoxicating her was the memory of dancing with Jesse, remembering how his body had pressed up against hers. She had fallen asleep to those thoughts and it must have seeped into her subconscious because her dreams had involved the two of them in very promiscuous positions and she had woken up all hot and bothered with her panties a little damp. So now all she wants to do is wash herself off and try not to let images of Jesse cloud her mind.

Getting into the washroom she quickly locks the door behind her and turns the water on. She quickly strips out of her pyjamas and steps under the warm stream of water. She quickly washes her hair, getting rid of the smell of smoke and the party in general. However as she lathers the soap across her body she pictures Jesse's hands tracing across her hips and then between her thighs. Slowly, as the water washes away the rest of the suds from her body, Rachel rubs her fingers around her clit. She closes her eyes, fantasizing that it's Jesse's fingers pressing against her, teasing her slightly before pressing into her. The images and the warm water have Rachel coming quickly. Again she soaps herself, this time thinking of Jacob Ben Israel so that she doesn't waste any more time under the water.

Towelling off quickly she unlocks the bathroom door and steps into the hallway determined to get back to her room. However a smirking Jesse blocks her way.

"Good morning Rachel." He says, taking in the sight of her in just a towel.

"Hi Jesse." She responds. After last night she isn't sure what to say.

"I trust you and your friends had a good night?" He asks, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun."

"That's good. Well I just need to shower and then I'll be down for brunch."

Rachel nods, not trusting herself to speak. Jesse's smirk widens as he leans down and presses a kiss just to the left of her mouth, his right hand coming up to cup her cheek. He runs his thumb across the apple of her before slowly bringing his hand down the side of her neck. Running his fingers along the top of her towel, he admires the way her skin flushes pink at the touch.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes Berry." He says before pulling his hand away and closing himself off in the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel flops face first onto her bed, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself down. She had been on edge most of the day, well ever since her run in with Jesse in the hallway. Since he had come down from his own shower shirtless and hair still dripping, smelling of his soap he had invaded her personal space. Turning over Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath thinking back over the afternoon.

When Jesse sat down at the breakfast table he pushed his chair closer to Rachel and when she shot him a questioning look he returned it with a smirk. When the pair of them had been cleaning up the kitchen he had grabbed her hip as he pressed up behind her to put a few mugs in the high cupboard, Rachel remembers the warmth of his skin seeping through her cotton tank. When Shelby started a private voice lesson and the pair watched Beth, Jesse's hands had travelled across her skin; he sat in close to her, just made sure that there was physical contact. It was only when Shelby left with Beth for her infant swimming lesson did Rachel get a reprieve and escape to her room.

She's still sitting with her eyes closed when she feels the bed shift beneath her. She knows Jesse is sitting next to her.

Jesse looks down at the petite girl; dark hair fanned out behind her, her shirt had ridden up revealing a strip of skin below her bellybutton. His had itches to reach out and trace the warm skin he knows is there, but he keeps it by his side.

"What do you want Jesse?" Rachel asks as she opens her eyes and uses her arms to push her into a slightly seated position.

He shrugs in response and it infuriates Rachel. She wanted some kind of explanation for his behaviour both today and last night at the party.

"Well since you don't know I suggest you leave. I don't want to –"

Her words are cut off by Jesse's mouth pressing against hers. Jesse stills as his lips touch hers, waiting for some kind of response. He about to pulls back when Rachel's right hand curls in his hair – her left keeps her somewhat seated - and presses harder into the kiss. Jesse's hand comes up to cup her face and he sneaks his tongue against Rachel's lips, to which she opens her mouth and lets Jesse's tongue trace the contours of her mouth before slipping her own tongue into his mouth.

Jesse's hands leave her face and drop to her hips; he gently uses his position above Rachel to push her back down into a lying position. His thumbs tracing circles on the exposed skin of her stomach while her hands run through his curls. The pair continues the exploration of each other's mouths with their tongues and soon Jesse's right hand has slowly crept onto Rachel's breast. He gives it a gentle squeeze and Rachel groans at the sensation.

The fact that she hasn't pushed him away emboldens Jesse and his left hand creeps under Rachel's shirt to grasp her other breast. He rubs his thumb across her nipple over the cotton of her thin bra. Once again he draws a moaning sound from her.

Rachel enjoys the sensation of Jesse's warm palms on her chest. She tightens her grip on the curls at the base of his neck and somehow positions her body directly underneath Jesse's, almost mimicking how they had been pressed up against the wall last night. She slides her hands down the muscles of his back, feeling them move beneath her palms he continues his movements on her breasts. Rachel can't help the heat that pools low in her belly and she thrusts upwards with her hips. Jesse emits a low growl against her neck, so Rachel repeats the action. This time Jesse pushes back and Rachel can feel the effect that she is having on him.

Rachel's hands slide onto Jesse's jean clad ass and force him to thrust against her once again. Both let out a moan at the friction caused by the motion and their clothes. Jesse trails his right hand down her body and rests it at the top of her skirt. His fingers ghosting below the elastic waistband. He pulls back from where his lips are settled on her neck and looks into Rachel's eyes for any sign of hesitation. Reflected back at him is pure lust and Rachel gives a slight nod with her head. With that Jesse slides his hand into her panties.

When Rachel feels his fingers circle her clit she bucks her hips upwards. Jesse smiles at the action and repeats the action, this time drawing a satisfied moan from Rachel. Jesse dips his fingers lower, feeling just how wet Rachel is for him. He uses his thumb to circle her clit as he gently pushes two fingers into her. Rachel's eyes roll back into her head; the sensation of just Jesse's fingers inside of her is something new, something she never felt when Finn had tried to get her off. Jesse pulls them out before pushing them back in and crooking them inside her. Rachel responds with moans and the two are lucky that Shelby is out of the house as Rachel has become quite vocal as Jesse continues his ministrations.

Jesse pushes himself above Rachel to watch as she comes apart from just his fingers. The sight of her open mouthed, clutching the sheets of her bed increases the tightness in his shorts. He thrusts against Rachel's thigh in an attempt to relive some of the tension. Rachel opens her eyes when he feels Jesse thrust against her leg a second time; she brings her free hand to the fly of his shorts. She's undoing the button when they hear the chirping of Shelby locking her car. Rachel's eyes flick to Jesse's and he smirks before capturing her lips in a kiss, as he increases the speed of his thrusting fingers. Rachel feels herself on the edge and one last circle of Jesse's thumb sends over. She's grateful for Jesse's lips over hers as he swallows the sound of her orgasm.

Jesse slowly removes his hand from inside of Rachel's underwear. He looks down at her sated face and smiles, he knows that he has accomplished a little of his goal in bringing Rachel pleasure. He does wish that they had more time as now he is lying on her bed with a raging hard-on that has to be dealt with.

Rachel opens her eyes and stares at Jesse. She can't believe what they just did, well more like what he did for her. She can still feel his hardness against her thigh and she feels guilty that she couldn't return the favour. She looks pointedly at his crotch and then back up to his blue-green eyes.

"Jesse I'm…" Rachel starts but Jesse places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Jesse says, while silently cursing Shelby for her timing.

Jesse moves to get off the bed and make an escape to the washroom before Shelby can come upstairs. Rachel quickly sits up and stops him.

"Jesse what does… I mean what was… what's going on?" Rachel questions.

"I don't know. Let's figure that out after I take care of this situation, we can talk after Shelby goes to bed tonight." Jesse says, honestly because he really doesn't know what's going on and he could use the next few hours to figure it out.

Rachel watches Jesse leave the room and she flops back down on her bed. She's frustrated that Jesse didn't give her a straight answer. She closes her eyes and huffs out a breath. But with her eyes closed she remembers how Jesse's fingers felt inside her, how he was better than the fantasy she had in the shower that morning and she lets a small smile grace her lips. She makes the decision that there is going to be more than just talking with Jesse tonight.


	5. Wet Palm

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy... but i haven't forgotten this story!  
So enjoy and remember reviews are love!**

* * *

Jesse flicks through the channels finally settling on a re-run of M*A*S*H. His mind isn't really focused on the show; he's recalling the moans and the way Rachel tightened around his fingers earlier. He's getting hard again just thinking of the way her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and her eyes closed just before he swallowed the sounds of her orgasm as she came. He's playing with the drawstring debating whether to jerk off when there's a light tap at the door.

He pulls his hand away and calls out, "Come in."

Jesse smiles when he sees Rachel poke her head around the door and a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Hey," Rachel says nonchalantly as she squeezes into the room, not opening the door any more than she has too. Jesse lets out a small chuckle at the action of the girl who clearly doesn't want to be caught by her mother sneaking into his bedroom.

Rachel makes her way to the edge of the bed, her eyes catching the time – just past 1:30 am – on the digital clock. Shelby had gone to bed a few hours ago but Rachel hadn't been able to work up the courage to actually have a serious talk about what was happening between them. Jesse watches as Rachel nervously picks at the comforter on his bed.

"You can come sit, I won't bite you." Jesse says to break the tension and Rachel smiles before taking a seat next to the university student.

She avoids looking directly into his eyes so she looks everywhere else and her eyes scan down his bare chest and over the slight bulge in his pants. She bites her lip to hide the smirk that threatens to appear. She brings her knees up to her chest in an effort to stall and collect her thoughts, but Jesse's frustrated and jumps right into the conversation.

"You want to know what's going on, what this things is between us?" He asks and Rachel nods.

"Honestly I don't know. I just know that I am attracted to you, I enjoy spending time with you and that's only increased since I met you. I don't know why we have to define anything, why can't we just have fun and see where this goes?" Jesse says running a hand through his curls.

He watches Rachel process his words and he knew even as he said them that they sounded a little callous and very much like copping out on having a relationship. It wasn't that he didn't want one it's just that this thing with Rachel he knew couldn't last more than the summer because in the fall he would be returning to school and he wasn't quite ready to let his heart into another relationship just yet.

Rachel thinks on what Jesse has offered. She's hears the logic in the words that he's said. She knows that come fall they will be in school on opposite ends of the country and that a relationship will be unlikely to last. It stings a little but she takes the hope at the end to make her decision.

"Ok. A little fun, because everything you said is what I have been thinking and I guess feeling as well."

"Are you positive Berry? Because if you aren't comf…" Jesse's words are cut off by Rachel's lips on his.

Rachel's lips are insistent against Jesse's and he opens his mouth to allow her tongue to plunge inside. She swirls her tongue around his as she pushes him back down against his pillows and moves to straddle his hips. At the pressure from her hips against his groin Jesse lets out a soft groan. Rachel smirks against his lips and lets a soft chuckle escape. Jesse responds by nipping at her swollen lips, his teeth grazing the soft flesh.

Rachel pulls back from the kiss and looks into Jesse's eyes. From his position below her he gives her a slight smile while thrusting his hips upwards. Rachel knows what Jesse's getting at and she already knew what she was getting into when she entered the room, but his sign of impatience makes Rachel think that a little teasing is in order. She leans down, dropping a kiss to his jaw before bringing her lips to his ear.

"Stop that," she whispers before using her tongue to trace the shell.

At the breathy whisper Jesse turns his head and captures Rachel's lips in another kiss. This time it's his tongue that traces along the roof of her mouth and massages against hers. As their tongues duel Rachel slowly traces her right hand down Jesse's bare chest. She feels his muscles contracts as she lightly scrapes her nails across his pectoral. Jesse's hands grip her hips and he starts to move to flip them over but Rachel pushes down with her hands and once again grinds herself on the even more evident bulge in his sweat pants. At this Jesse gives up trying to take charge in the situation and lets Rachel continue with what she is doing.

Rachel brings both her hands to trace nonsense shapes just below his navel, her fingers tracing through the soft hair of Jesse's treasure trail. Jesse closes his eyes as he feels himself get harder and twitch inside his pants. He's enjoying the ministrations of Rachel's hands on his lower abs and her lips sucking along his pulse point, when his eyes shoot open as he feels Rachel grasp his hardness and rub him gently through his pants. Rachel gives it a few good strokes with the heel of her palm and Jesse lets out breathy groans at the sensation.

Jesse nearly whimpers when Rachel pulls her hand away, but he feels her tugging down the cotton pants and he lifts his hips so she can pull his pants down far enough to release his cock. Jesse is standing at full attention for Rachel and she takes a moment to appraise and appreciate him. Jesse watches Rachel look at him and he wonders what thoughts are drifting through her mind. Rachel licks her lips and then brings her right palm up to her mouth. She gives is a few good licks.

"Oh God Rach," Jesse whispers at the sight of her licking her palm, he knows what's coming.

And then her warm, wet palm grasps him, her slender fingers wrapping around his cock and Jesse lets out a grunt of pleasure. Rachel smiles at the sound from Jesse, the sight of his eyes closed and mouth open breathing heavily causes heat to pool low in her belly, but Rachel doesn't move, this is all for Jesse. Rachel strokes up and down the length of Jesse. She palms his balls with her left hand cause Jesse to suck in a deep breath. She uses her thumb to swirl around the head, spreading his pre-cum in her hand and drawing more punctured breaths from Jesse.

As Rachel moves her warm hand slowly up and down Jesse's shaft and leans forward above him to attach her lips to his neck and slowly in time with her strokes she kisses and licks across his collarbone and down his chest.

"Faster, oh god, Rachel." Jesse breathes out as the sensation of Rachel's lips and hands bring him closer to the edge.

Rachel increases the speed of her movements as she scrapes her teeth over the soft skin of Jesse's chest. Jesse can feel himself right on the edge his left hand grips tightly to his sheets and he uses his right hand to grip Rachel's hair and bring her lips back up to his. Pinning her stroking hand between them. He kisses her roughly before pulling back and keeping his mouth open against hers as he comes in her hand.

Jesse slowly brushes his tongue against Rachel's lips and she closes the gap in another kiss. Her hand is still between them, gently holding his cock, she can feel the cum coating her hand and this causes her to break off the kiss and gently sit up straddling Jesse's legs, pulling her hand away. Jesse slowly opens his eyes and smiles contentedly up at Rachel.

"Rachel that was…" Jesse can't even finish his thought and he leans up to kiss Rachel again.

"Umm, one second," Rachel says pulling back and looking pointedly at her hand. "Can I have something to?"

"Sure." Jesse responds and he shifts, grabbing a Kleenex handing one to Rachel and using to wipe himself off.

As he's pulling his pants back up he takes a look at Rachel, as his eyes rake over her sleep shorts and tank top he lets out a small chuckle.

"What?" Rachel questions.

"You have a little cum on your shirt." Jesse points out.

"Oh." Rachel blushes and Jesse smiles at the red tint coming to her cheeks from something so innocent compared to what she had just done.

"Here," Jesse hands her one of his t-shirts, "you can wear this."

"Thanks." Rachel responds. She turns around to switch tops and Jesse can't help but admire her tanned back. He reaches out to touch the skin but his t-shirt falling down her back quickly covers it.

Rachel turns back to face Jesse and he reaches over and pulls her to him. Capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, which clears up any potential awkwardness. He pulls back from the kiss and Rachel smiles at him.

"Want to stay and watch a movie with me?" Jesse asks so Rachel won't have to sneak back over to her bedroom.

Rachel nods and turns in Jesse's arms to face the television and the pair settles in Jesse's bed as he hits play on the DVD player.


End file.
